Angeles
by Cris-wolf
Summary: POV Esme. Solo un pequeño One-shot de los pensamientos de la madre de los Cullen en tres moemntos importantes de su vida. Cuando pierde a su bebe... cuando Edward regresa... y cuando Bella... pues ya veran lo de Bella.


**Este es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió por una frase que escuche de mi madre. Y que trajo a mi mente tres momentos de la vida de Esme.**

**No hay conti, ni nada por el estilo solo son pensamientos.**

**-Ángeles-**

**Esme POV**

**La partida del bebe**

-Todos los bebes son ángeles, Esme –me dijo el reverendo.

Apreté mis manos al camastro. Mis manos vacías.

-Y los bebes que se van, es porque el señor los ha llamado. Es porque le señor los ha alejado de un futuro sufrimiento, porque tenían que cumplir otra misión.

Alejar a los bebes del sufrimientos... eso tenia sentido. Mi bebe ya no sufriría nunca mas. No con la presencia de una padre innecesario, ni de una madre incompetente.

El señor... él era cruel. ¿Por qué me había ilusionado con promesas falsas? ¿Por qué había llenado mi pecho de un amor que estaba destinado al fracaso? ¿Por qué?

¿Quién era este extraño para hablarme del señor? ¿O de los ángeles? ¿O... de mi bebe?

-Váyase. –dije apretando mas mis manos a las frías mantas.

-Esme, me preocupas. No puedo dejarte así.

Pero él lo hizo antes. Él me dijo sola. Él no estaba cuando mi marido me golpeo y me tomo como su mujer contra mi voluntad. Me dejo sola cuando él volvía borracho y volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez, hasta que mi cuerpo se rompia. Me dejo sola cuando mi bebe...

-Váyase, ahora –mis dientes rechinaban de furia, y mi voz no admitía negativas. Él viejo reverendo se envaro ofendido, pero no dejo su puesto. Siempre al lado derecho de las almas perdidas.

-Por favor –rogué entre mi furia y mis lagrimas.

Al final accedió y me dejo sola.

Así estaba bien. Sola. Como cuando mi marido se fue. Como cuando mi bebe se fue. Como cuando "él" se fue.

Carlisle Cullen. Dicen que el primer amor es siempre el verdadero. Lastima que el nunca lo supo.

Me pregunto,¿si no lo hubiese conocido, si no me hubiese enamorado de un hombre mayor que nunca me mostró mas afecto que una sonrisa amable; hubiese sido capaz de amar a mi esposo? No, no lo creo.

Una sonrisa amable. Él fue el único en dármela. Ni mis padres, ni mi esposo. Solo él y mi bebe.

Pero al final todos me dejaron.

Todo fue tan extraño.

Carlisle iba todos los días a chequear mi salud, y nosotros hablábamos y hablábamos por horas de cosas que nunca había hablado con nadie mas. Él fue el único que me escucho y me acepto; o al menos esa era la mentira que quería creer. Pero al final un día simplemente dejo de venir. Y eso fue todo.

Justamente igual que con mi bebe. Él estuvo aquí todos estos días a mi lado, en mis brazos, llorando, sonriendo, durmiendo. Pero ahora él ya no estaba. Y mis brazos quedaron vacíos , igual que mi corazón.

Mire la habitación tan conocida y solitaria. Estaba enferma de estar sola, de ser dejada atrás. Esto terminaría ahora.

La calidez de mi estancia fue cambiada por la frialdad del viento nocturno. Y mis pies me guiaron por el único camino que sabían. La soledad.

Por mi cabeza desfilaron ideas sin sentido... el señor... ángeles... bebes...

Ya no podía creer en el señor. No en ese era cruel que me lleno el corazón de tanto amor que ahora no tenia dueño. ¿De que servia tener un corazón si no tenia a quien amar? ¿De que me servia la vida si no podía amar? Yo no sabia hacer otra cosa mas que amar. Y la vida no sabia hacer otra cosa que quitarme lo amado. Por eso odiaba la vida.

El desfiladero abrió su boca frente a mi. Invitándome, tentándome. Y yo abrí los brazos aceptándolo. Aceptando el final de mi camino y esperando que con el también se fuese la soledad. Aunque eso me significase el infierno.

**El regreso del bebe**

El viento frió de la noche golpeo mi cara. Aunque yo ya no lo sentía. Estaba bien para mi. Porque sabia que lo único que tenia que hacer era quedarme aquí y esperar. Este era mi lugar.

-Esta haciendo frió, debería entrar –me aconsejo una voz dulce desde la casa.

Voltee y lo vi en el marco de la puerta. Hermoso, sonriente, mió. Mi razón para amar. O al menos una de ellas.

-Estaré bien –le asegure.

Su sonrisa decayó un poco ante un gesto melancólico.

-Él no vendrá esta noche.

-No lo sabes, tú no eres el psíquico de la familia.

Su rostro irradio un poco mas de felicidad, aun cuando había tristeza todavía en él. Le gustaba que utilizara ese termino. Familia. Lo que el siempre había deseado. Lo que ambos siempre habiamos deseado.

Pero ahora éramos una incompleta.

-Cierto. Pero yo no soy el que ha estado sentad en el columpio del pórtico por los últimos diez años cada noche.

Ciencia sobre fe. Él era un hombre de mucha fe. Pero cuando yo llegaba a términos donde mi fe es muy testaruda, entonces él era el científico.

-Esto es lo que tengo que hacer, cariño. Esta es mi razón de ser -esta era mi misión en la vida. O al menos en esta nueva vida, como hija de la noche.

-Es verdad –acepto al final- Tu naciste para amar, y yo no me interpondré en eso.

Su silueta se fue perdiendo dentro de la casa, pero entonces escuche su melodiosa voz de nuevo.

-Aunque si te cansas de esperar, yo estoy aquí adentro listo para ser amado.

Ningún hombre me hacia sentir tanto deseo de golpearlo y al mismo tiempo de besarlo al mismo tiempo como él.

-Esta bien, pero creo que esperare un rato mas aquí.

El tiempo paso como siempre. Pero las estrellas seguían inmutables en el firmamento. Lo que se movía era la tierra. Y yo esperaría aquí como las estrellas y la luna, a que mi tierra volviese a girar y el día pasara para que la noche se volviese a ver.

-¿Esme? –una voz ronca e inconfundible me llamo desde la oscuridad del bosque.

Me levante de un salto de mi asiento. Y deje que mis piernas me volviesen a guiar. Por fin pude dar con la sombra en los matorrales y ahí estaba él.

Mi otro pedazo de tierra. Mi niño que deseaba tan febrilmente convertirse en hombre. Pero que había regresado con un aspecto aun peor.

-Edward... –su nombre se me escapo y en ese momento su indecisión quedo atrás y se abalanzo sobre mi escondiendo su cabeza llena de cabello cobrizo en mi hombro.

-Oh, por Dios, los he extrañado tanto, Esme –dijo entre sollozos que nunca llegarían a ser lagrimas.

-Esta bien, yo estoy aquí –dije acariciando su espalda, podía sentir los ojos de Carlisle detrás de mi, estaba inseguro si en acercarse, pero podía sentir el deseo de abrazar también a nuestro hijo.

Ambos lo habíamos extrañado tanto. Nuestro bebe.

-Dios mió, he estado tan equivocado todos estos años. Yo nunca podré perdonarme... yo no puedo pedirles que lo hagan... yo...

-No necesitas pedirnos nada. Nosotros estamos aquí para ti. Diez años, cincuenta años, mil años. Puedes volver cuando quieras.

-Gracias –vivió a sollozar- mama...

Y entonces yo también solloce. Las palabras que creí nunca podría escuchar por fin salieron de sus labios. Me sentía feliz y completa.

Los brazos de Carlisle me abrazaron y por fin supe que la vida había encontrado su forma de darme lo que siempre desee. O tal vez no fue la vida, sino que la muerte.

Si la vida, era la que se llevaba pequeños ángeles por sus razones, la muerte encontraba su forma de entregar otros mas. Esta era mi razón de existir, aun en la muerte. Por mi amado y mi bebe. Por mi nueva familia. La que siempre debió ser; la que nunca cambiaria.

Aunque viendo a Edward tan roto y pequeño, me hacia saber que todavía faltaba mucho para que nuestra familia estuviese completa. Probablemente de otro pequeño ángel arrancado del cielo.

**La llegada del ángel**

-Es hermoso, Esme –dijo Bella con sus ojos enjuagados en lagrimas. Hermosos, grandes y cafés. Tan humanos, no había duda de porque mi niño los amaba tanto.

Desearía que mi reglo no la hubiese hecho tan triste. Mi diario, mis memorias, antes y después de ser lo que soy, un vampiro. Pero todo tenía una razón.

-Quería mostrarte esto, porque quería que vieras lo que en realidad soy. Fuera de ser un vampiro o una humana.

Ella espero, con sus ojos grandes y expectantes.

-Soy una madre, Bella. Esa es mi misión en el mundo. Ahora es tu turno de encontrar la tuya.

Ella se mordió su labio ¿pensando? ¿Apenada? Por fin hablo con una mirada decidida.

-No hay ninguna misión que buscar, yo amo a Edward. Esa es la razón por la que nací. Es por la razón que quiero vivir o morir.

Si hubiese podido, habría llorado. Por ella... siempre por ella. Mi nueva niña. Mi niña por siempre.

-Sabes, Bella. Edward no ha sido el único que ha esperado por ti. Yo también lo he hecho... Durante muchos años he esperado por alguien que sea capaz de amar a Edward de la forma que el se lo merece. Y tu eres la única que puede hacerlo. Nadie mas podría llenar el hueco que esta familia necesita.

Ella empezó a llorar de nuevo, me acerque a ella y la abrase. No había hambre en mi, desde hace muchos años el hambre había acabado. Ahora solo quedaba la paz y la necesidad de amar.

-Hoy es el día, Bella. Hoy te convertiras en una de nosotros. Se que debes estar asustada. Tienes razón en estarlo y yo entendería sino quieres hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa –dije mientras levantaba su rostro entre mis manos- tu ahora eres también mi bebe, y no importa si eres humana o vampiro, yo siempre estaré esperando aquí para ti.

-Gracias –me abrazo con fuerza y dejando caer mas de sus únicas lágrimas.

-Gracias, mama... -Repitio las palabras que tanto amaba y conocia. Pero éran nuevas cada vez que otro bebe diferente las decía.

Yo también la abrace, apretando mis manos llenas de ella, agradecida. Con el mundo, con la vida, y con el señor. Porque por fin había nacido el ángel con la única misión de amar a mi bebe. Y de por fin hacer de esta una familia de verdad.


End file.
